How Time Flies
by CoffeeLovingNinja
Summary: Sora left one year ago to serve King Mickey as his official knight. Riku and Kairi are forced to pick up the pieces of their lives and rebuild themselves over time, hand-in-hand. Fluff-Luff!


Riku and Kairi - How Time Flies

A/N: This is written for Kingdom Hearts Week. (My friends and I dedicate each week to a different fandom. At the beginning of the week, we draw two main characters out of a hat. Guess whom I drew?) The timeline begins after Kingdom Hearts II and is from Riku's point of view. Hope you guys like this crap crack!

* * *

><p>It had been a year since Sora left the Island to be King Mickey's official knight. When the King's message in a bottle floated to shore shortly after the battle with Xemnas, Sora had semi-automatically began packing. It had been as though he didn't even care that he was leaving his friends and family once again when he hadn't seen them in years! His decision infuriated me and brought Kairi to tears, but it affected Sora none. He was, "going to help Mickey" whether we liked it or not. We didn't see him for a very long time.<p>

It had been eight months since Kairi and I started dating. I was deprived of my best friend and she of her crush, leaving us both starving for comfort. And we found it in each other and soon decided that we were more than friends. The realization of our feelings did not hit us until some one else pointed it out. Oblivious to any world but our own, Kairi and I had not begun to notice the small differences we made around one other. We would hug for a little too long, or stare as if there was nothing else to look at. Once our ever-blunt friend Tidus brought the metamorphosis in our relationship to light, we decided that it wouldn't hurt if we at least gave "us" a shot. The result of our settlement was not regretted in the least. We were the happiest couple on the island, no matter what any one else thought.

It had been six months since our first fight. I had invited Kairi to spend the night with me, but she refused. Her excuse had been, "I feel like I'd be cheating on Sora if I did." This did not go over well with me at all and for good reason! Sora had never once shown her as much love as I had. I had gone into the depths of evil to save her, and yet it now seemed as if that didn't even matter to her. All she cared about was what Sora would think when he came home. After I told her that Sora was not coming home, she stormed out and did not speak to me for days. This was not our last fight.

It had been four months since we last heard from King Mickey. A note had been sent (the same as all the rest) from Radiant Garden through Disney Castle requesting that Princess Kairi be returned to her land. According to their current leader, Leon, the city's renovations were almost complete, and they wanted to begin preparing a wing of the castle for their princess. Kairi and I discussed their plea for almost a week, and she finally decided that she would visit them but only agree to move there once she finished school. It was a good plan, I supposed, but that didn't mean I really liked it. Well, that was until she asked for me to live with her there. I agreed.

It had been two months since Kairi came back from Radiant Garden. She'd loved her trip and wanted to move there as soon as possible. It was all she talked about for days. Once we began planning for our move, there was no doubt in my mind about what our next move would be. I had to tell her I loved her.

It had been one week since we began our new life in Radiant Garden. Everything was set up, and it was as if we had been there our entire life. My beautiful princess was finally getting the treatment she deserved. And it was about time that I topped off Kairi's perfect life.

It's been five minutes since I asked Kairi to marry me.

It's been three minutes since she pressed her lips to mine in furious passion.

It's been one minute since she said yes.

And I have never been happier.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow…that wasn't nearly as painful as I thought it'd be! Be looking forward to next week: Black Butler extravaganza!


End file.
